Electric fences are commonly used to enclose farm animals such as cattle. These fences commonly have wires strung between fence posts. The wires themselves are generally not strong enough to contain the animals in the enclosure. To deter the animals from escaping, the wires are electrified to create an electrical potential between two parallel wires or between a wire and the ground. When an animal touches the electrified wire, a current path is created from the electrified wire, through the animal, and to the ground. Similarly, if the system uses two or more wires, a current path is created from an electrified wire, through the animal, and into a ground wire. This current flow shocks the animal and causes an unpleasant sensation that typically causes the animal to avoid the fence. The severity of the shock can be controlled by increasing or decreasing the voltage and current supplied to the conductive wires.
Conventional electric fences have several disadvantages. For example, the wires themselves are generally not very visible or strong and a frightened or angry animal may not see them and may run right through them even though a shock is felt. Similarly, a fallen tree limb may knock down the electrified wires. Conventional systems are also unaesthetically pleasing and are susceptible to failure resulting from breakage due to fatigue of the wires.
In this regard, it has been observed that conventional electric fences often have a limited deterrent effect upon animals because the animals are often unaware of the fence until a shock is received since such electric fences generally consist of nothing more than a wire connected between fence posts. In high grass, these fences are often so concealed that even a person would be unaware of the fence's presence. To an even greater degree, animals tend not to notice the thin wire until a shock is received. Once shocked, the frightened animals are often unable to determine the source of the shock and may flee directly into the fence, thereby damaging or destroying the fence. To increase the visibility of the fences, farmers often tie bright colored pieces of cloth around the wires to increase the fence's visibility. This somewhat improves the visibility of the fence but does not identify the entire length of the fence, and hence the source of the shock to the animals, and otherwise does not overcome the disadvantages of such fences.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric fencing system which avoids many of the disadvantages of conventional electric fences Another object of the invention is to provide an electric fencing system that is highly visible so that animals and people alike are aware of the electrified fence and its precise boundaries.
A further object is to provide a physical barrier having enhanced durability.
Still another object is to provide an electric fence of the character described that is adaptable to mounting in a variety of settings.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a fencing system of the character described which is uncomplicated in configuration and economical.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electric fence of the character described which is more aesthetically pleasing than the prior art electric fences.
Having regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a fencing system.
According to the invention, the fencing system includes an elongate support provided by an electrically non-conductive material, the support having a front surface opposite and spaced apart from a back surface and at least two spaced apart elongate channels defined in the space between the front and back surfaces with each channel having an elongate slit that is smaller in cross-section than the channel and provided on the front surface thereof to provide access to the channel from the front surface.
At least two elongate conductors attachable to the support are provided, each conductor having an elongate support surface positionable within one of the channels of the support, an elongate contact surface positionable adjacent the front surface of the support and a connecting portion positionable within one of the slits and extending between the support surface of the conductor and the contact surface of the conductor.
A power supply having oppositely charged poles provides electrical power to each conductor, with adjacent ones of the conductors being oppositely charged such that when an animal comes into simultaneous contact with oppositely charged conductors an electronic circuit is completed and an electric current is applied to the animal.
In another aspect, the fencing system includes a plurality of vertical support members for supporting a plurality of elongate support members so as to create a physical barrier. A plurality of elongate conductors are attached to the elongate support members and positioned so that the elongate conductors attached to each elongate support member run parallel to the elongate support members. A power supply is connected to the elongate conductors so that an electrical potential is created.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the elongate conductors are hollow and a first elongate conductor of an elongate support member is electrically connected to a second elongate conductor of an adjacent elongate support member by inserting a connecting conductor partially inside the first conductor and partially inside the second conductor and crimping the first and second conductors around the conductive connector.
A significant aspect of the invention relates to the provision of a fencing system which is highly visible and has improved aesthetics and strength as compared to conventional electric fences.